Hydrocarbon fuels are among the most common thermal energy conversion means in use today. Of particular significance is the use of various petroleum products, notably commercial grade gasoline, as virtually the only acceptable fuel for internal combustion engines. The exhaust gases emitted from gasoline engines (the vast majority of which is generated by motor vehicles) are comprised of carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, oxides of nitrogen, unburned hydrocarbons, water vapor and particulate matter. Of these, only carbon monoxide, oxides of nitrogen and unburned hydrocarbons have been strictly regulated as pollutants. In recent years carbon dioxide has been found to be a major contributor to global climate change (also referred to as global warming or the greenhouse effect) and international agreements have been implemented in an effort to reduce carbon dioxide. To date, only nominal progress has been made in reducing the pollution gasses generated by combustion engines. A system which significantly reduces the pollution gasses generated as the result of combustion would therefore be of great commercial value and of great value to society as a whole if such a system could be devised.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for reducing, in significant quantity, environment polluting gasses and particulates generated as the result of combustion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for reducing polluting gasses and particulates generated as the result of combustion which is reliable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for reducing polluting gasses and particulates generated as the result of combustion which is inexpensive.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for reducing polluting gasses and particulates generated as the result of combustion which is easy to install as a retro-fit to existing motor vehicle and in new motor vehicles.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for reducing polluting gases and particulates generated as the result of combustion which reduces exhaust mass flow.